Spongy Love
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: A new girl comes to Bikini Bottom and Spongebob falls for her, but she's more than looks. Could the gang get that through his head and why does Sandy have sudden hatred towards her? Finally completed
1. Spongebob Meets Ailani

Spongy Love 

Summary- A new girl comes to Bikini Bottom and Spongebob falls for her, but she's more than looks. Could the gang get that through his head and why does Sandy have sudden hatred towards her?

I don't own Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Plankton, Gray, Pearl, or Mr. Krabs

But I do own Ailani

AilaniXSpongebobXSandy

* * *

Spongebob Meets Ailani

It was a regular day at the Krusty Krabs where many fish in Bikini Bottom ate the famous Krabby Patty. There worked the always cheery Spongebob Squarepants. Anyway outside the kitchen was Squidward barely awake when a beautiful angel fish came in. "Hello sir." She said sweetly. "May I take your order?" Squidward asked not looking up. "One of your finest Krabby Patties, a thing of French Fries, and Coke." She said. "Okay it'll be ready in a few." Squidward said hanging up the paper on a paperclip that's attached to a long piece of string. "So you must be Squidward?" She asked. "Yes I am. are you offering me a contract of my excellent clarinet promance?" Squidward asked with hope in his eyes. "No. I just saw your nametag." She said. "Oh." Squidward said pulling out a maganzine. "Mr. Squidward show our guest to her table." Mr. Krabs ordered. "Ugh fine Mr. Krabs. Follow me." Squidward as he led the girl to Table #5. "Thank you." She said as she sat down. "Your welcome." Squidward grumbled as he left. "Spongebob where's #5's order!" Squidward screamed. "Just ready Squidward." Spongebob said as coming out to the ordered. "Table 5 and make it quick we have a lot of orders!" Squidward ordered as Spongebob left. "Thank you." She said. "You're...welcome. Have we met before?" Spongebob asked. "I don't think so. I'm Ailani. I've just moved to Bikini Bottom." Ailani said taking a small bite of her Krabby Patty. "You know if you want I could show you around." Spongebob said. "Don't you have to work?" Ailani asked. "I got my ways." Spongebob said. "Okay after I'm done eating." Ailani said as Spongebob went to Mr. Krabs office. "What may I do for you me boy?" Mr. Krabs asked. "Mr. Krabs may I take the rest of the day off?" Spongebob asked. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now why would you want to do that?" Mr. Krabs laughed. "Because I met this girl and I told her I'd show her around Bikini Bottom." Spongebob said. "Who?" Mr. Krab asked. "Table 5." Spongebob said as Mr. Krabs opened the door and saw the angel fish. "Well me boy I say you got yourself a lady. Beautiful one to the least. Sure. Just have fun. Tell me everything about it tomorrow me boy." Mr. Krab said. "Thanks Mr. Krabs." Spongebob said as he saw Ailani cleaning up. "You ready?" Spongebob asked. "Yes." Ailani said as the two left. "MR. KRABS!" Squidward roared. "Yes Mr. Squidward?" Mr. Krabs asked. "How could you let Spongebob leave like that?" Squidward spat. "Did you see her?" Mr. Krabs asked. "I did so?" Squidward asked annoyed. "He needs someone to make him happy." Mr. Krabs said. "Well who's going to make the patties?" Squidward asked. "Hey you do you know how to make Krabby Patties?" Mr. Krabs asked a random person. "Well..." The man asked. "You're hired for the day!" Mr. Krabs shouted pushing the man to the kitchen.


	2. Jellyfish Fields with Patrick

Jellyfish Fields with Patrick

Spongebob and Ailani were walking around the town seeing the sights when the came across the rock. I mean a huge familar rock. "Who lives here Spongebob?" Ailani asked. "My best friend Patrick." Spongebob said knocking on the rock as it flipped open to see Patrick on top smiling. "Hi Spongebob!" Patrick shouted falling off the rock. "Hey Patrick." Spongebob said. "Say Spongebob why aren't you at work? And who's she?" Patrick asked. "Her name's Ailani. We met at the Krust Krabs and Mr. Krabs let me off early." Spongebob explained. "Oh okay." Patrick said. "I'm just showing her around. Want to help?" Spongebob asked. "I think that'll be fun. I know where to go." Patrick said. "Where do you suggest then?" Ailani asked. "Jellyfish Fields." Patrick said. "That's a great idea Patrick." Spongebob said as they left to Jellyfish Fields. In Jellyfish Fields they were looking at all the jellyfish. "Wow they look beautiful." Ailani said in awe. "I know. We're going to jellyfish." Patrick said as Ailani gave him a confused stare. "I'll show you." Spongebob said. By then a jellyfish was coming their way. "I got this!" Patrick shouted as he chased after the jellyfish, but kept falling. "Yeah I'll show how a professional does it." Spongebob said as they saw another jellyfish. "Watch closely." Spongebob said as he wanted the jellyfish come by him and caught it without breaking a sweat. "See? It's easy. Patrick... only a rookie." Spongebob whispered. "I see." Ailani said. "Here's one. You try." Spongebob said as he gave her the net. "You sure this is a good idea?" Ailani asked. "Positive. I'll be over here just in case." Spongebob said taking a step back as the jellyfish started coming closer to her. _'My God what do I do? This thing's going to kill me?'_ Ailani thought scared. "Just relax." Spongebob said as she took a deep breath. "He's right. It's just a jellyfish. Just a jellyfish." Ailani told herself as the jellyfish came closer. "You got it. Just solwly lift up your net." Spongebob constructed as she did. _'She's weakening. I got to save her.' _Spongebob thought as he came behind her. "Huh?" Ailani asked. "I got you. We'll do this together." Spongebob said as they put the net over the jellyfish. "Wow that was easy." Ailani said. "I know. I guess our time here is done. Patrick we're going to Sandy's place!" Spongebob shouted. "Okay bye Spongebob! Bye Ailani!" Patrick shouted waving to them as the two waved back and left.


	3. In the Treedome

In the Treedome 

After leaving with Patrick, Spongebob and Ailani went to see Sandy at her Treedome. "Who lives here Spongebob?" Ailani asked. "My friend Sandy." Spongebob said as he knocked on the metal door. "I'll be down in a minute!" A female voice shouted. Soon enough Sandy came down. "Hey Spongebob. Who's this?" Sandy asked. "Oh she's my friend Ailani. I want you to meet her." Spongebob said. "Well come in. The helmets are in the compartment." Sandy said as they came in. "Where did you two meet?" Sandy asked. "At the Krusty Krabs. He's a gentleman I swear." Ailani said. "Really eh?" Sandy asked. "Yeah way better than Squidward." Ailani spat. "I see." Sandy said. "Sandy knows karate and a lot of it." Spongebob said. "Really?" Ailani asked. "Yeah. Sandy show her." Spongebob said. "Sure." Sandy muttered as she started doing some karate moves. "Wow that was great." Ailani said. "Thanks." Sandy said. "Sandy want to practice?" Spongebob asked. "Spongebob don't you think it'll be a little cramped with a guest here?" Sandy asked. "Don't worry. Ailani you may want to stand back. It'll be dangerous." Spongebob warned as Ailani took a seat on a log. "Ready?" Spongebob asked. "I'm always ready to see you lose Spongebob." Sandy said as they started practing. After a long practice Spongebob was down panting heavily. "I told you, you could never beat me." Sandy said as Ailani ran to him. "Spongebob are you okay?" Ailani asked worried. "Yeah she just got a lucky shot." Spongebob said panting. "I won and you know it." Sandy said. "I'll beat you again Sandy." Spongebob said smirking evilly. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Ailani snapped. "Ashamed? It was practice. He isn't hurt." Sandy spat. "He could have gotten hurt though!" Ailani snapped. "Ailani, Sandy, don't fight. I'm okay." Spongebob said getting up. "I'm glad. Let's go before she hurts me." Ailani pouted. "I'll see ya later Sandy." Spongebob said as he and Ailani left. "I don't like that girl. There's something fishy going on here and I'm going to find out." Sandy said to herself.


	4. Is It a Date?

Is It a Date 

After leaving the Treedome Spongebob and Ailani were walking to the pineapple AKA Spongebob's house. "So this is your house?" Ailani asked. "Yep. This is Squarepants residents." Spongebob said as they went in. "Gary I'm home!" Spongebob shouted as Gary came in. "Meow." Gary meowed. "Awe he's so cute." Ailani cooed reaching out to pet him when he hissed at her. "Gary no! She's not evil! Gary's shy to stangers." Spongebob said. "But we're not stangers? Are we?" Ailani asked. "Of course not. Gary just doesn't know you all that well yet." Spongebob said as Ailani smiled. "Okay. I feel better." Ailani said. "Let's watch a movie shall we." Spongebob said bringing out a movie. "I'll make the popcorn." Ailani said. "No you're a guest. I'll make it." Spongebob said. "What if he hisses at me again?" Ailani asked scared. "Gary don't hiss at her or no desert for a week." Spongebob scowled. "Meow." Gary whined as Spongebob left. "You can't do anything you stupid snail." Ailani spat. "MEOW!" Gary snapped. "Want to make a threat do we?" Ailani snarled. "Meow." Gary snarled as Ailani bit herself. "Meow?" Gary asked as Ailani started screaming as Spongebob came out. "What happened?" Spongebob asked. "He...He bit me. I went to pet him calling him 'cute' and he bit me!" Ailani cried. "GARY!" Spongebob roared. "Meow! Meow!" Gary shouted scared. "No desert for you! Go upstairs!" Spongebob ordered. "Meow." Gary whined as he left. "I'm sorry Gary did that. I'll get the medicine." Spongebob said as he went to the kitchen and came out with a bottle. "Thank you Spongy." Ailani cooed. "It was nothing. I better get the popcorn." Spongebob said as he left. Hours after the movie Ailani was about to leave. "Thanks for the fun day Spongy." Ailani cooed. "It was nothing." Spongebob said. "If you're not busy tomorrow Spongy would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow at the Krusty Krabs?" Ailani asked. "Sure." Spongebob said as Ailani kissed his cheek. "Oh thank you Spongy. I meet you at the Krusty Krabs at 7." Ailani said as she left.


	5. Advice

Advice

The next day at the Krusty Krab Spongebob was talking to Mr. Krabs. "So me boy how was the date?" Mr. Krabs asked. "Mr. Krabs. It wasn't a date. I was just showing her around town." Spongebob said. "Sure it wasn't me boy." Mr. Krabs said. "Mr. Krabs." Spongebob whined. "Fine, fine, fine Spongebob. Only joking." Mr. Krab said. "Mr. Krabs do you have advice?" Spongebob asked. "For what?" Mr. Krabs asked. "Dating." Spongebob said. "Sure lad. Take the lady somewhere expensive." Mr. Krabs suggested. "She suggested dinner here." Spongebob said. "Dinner here? I don't know me boy. Is she that same Krabby Patty as last time?" Mr. Krabs asked. "Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob whined. "Oh the new girl eh? Well we'll close early for your dinner date. Why did you need advice?" Mr. Krabs asked. "I never been on a real date before." Spongebob said. "Well you came to the right crab. First, treat her right. Next, buy everything including the food. Last, act smooth and romantic. Girls like that." Mr. Krabs said. "Thanks Mr. Krabs." Spongebob said as he left the office. "Where were you Spongebob? We have lots of orders." Squidward spat. "Squidward do you know anything about dating?" Spongebob asked. "Hmm. Well I know girls like handsome guys. Why?" Squidward asked confused. "I have a date tonight." Spongebob said as Squidward started cracking up. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have a date! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please tell your kidding." Squidward laughed. "No Squidward I'm serious. I have a date with that girl Ailani. You know the girl who came here to eat yesterday." Spongebob said. "You're dating someone as beautiful as her? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why would she date _you _of all people when she could have me?" Squidward asked. "Because you're a jerk." Spongebob said. "A JERK! That's it Square-For-Brain! I'm not going to sit here and get insulted by a moron!" Squidward snapped as Spongebob left. "You know you are a jerk." Pearl said. "Yeah Mr. Gumpy." The female fish said. "So Spongebob has a date huh?" Pearl asked. "Yeah so what? Why are you here?" Squidward spat. "We were bored and hungry and this was only place left. We have a problem with that?" Pearl spat. "Gr. Just don't get in my way." Squidward spat. "Mr. Squidward that's my flesh and blood you're talking to! Treat her with respect and ask for her order nicely or YOU'RE FIRED!" Mr. Krabs roared slamming his door. "Yeah you heard my daddy!" Pearl snapped. "Gr. May I please take your order?" Squidward snarled. "A Krabby Patty and some tea." Pearl said. "We don't sale tea." Squidward spat. "Now you do." Pearl said handing him a tea bag. "GR! Spongebob here." Squidward snarled giving Spongebob the ordered and the tea bag. "Um Mr. Grumpy seat." Pearl said as Squidward showed her to a table. "Here #2. Sit down and don't bother me." Squidward spat as he left. "What a jerk." Pearl spat. "Here's your order ladies." Spongebob said. "Hey Spongebob what's this I hear about you going on a date?" Pearl asked. "My friend Ailani wanted to have dinner with me." Spongebob said. "You finally stepped up your game. Don't screw it up." Pearl ordered. "Don't worry about it." Spongebob said. "Spongebob how about you take a break?" Mr. Krabs suggested. "Okay sir." Spongebob said as he left. "MR. KRABS!" Squidward roared. "He has a date." Mr. Krab said as Squidward snarled. At Jellyfish Fields Spongebob was thinking when Patrick came by. "Hey Spongebob!" Patrick shouted. "Hey Patrick can I ask you something?" Spongebob asked. "Sure." Patrick said. "Advice actually. What do I have to do on a date?" Spongebob asked. "Date? Well Spongebob I don't know. Maybe she'll like a gift." Patrick said. "What gift?" Spongebob asked. "Flowers." Larry said. "Flowers?" Spongebob asked. "Duh. Every girl loves flowers. In your case girlfriend." Larry said. "She's not my girlfriend. Just my friend." Spongebob said. "Sure she isn't." Larry said as he left. "Good luck Spongebob." Patrick said as Spongebob left. At the Treedome Sandy was practicing karate when she saw Spongebob. "Hey Sandy!" Spongebob shouted. "Come in Spongebob." Sandy said as Sponge came in with the helmet. "So why you came so early? Want your butt kicked twice in the same week?" Sandy asked. "You had a lucky shot." Spongebob whined. "Sure I did." Sandy said. "I need advice." Spongebob said. "If it's about shopping Pearl's helping me." Sandy said. "Not you me! I have a date tonight and I need help." Spongebob said. "Well who?" Sandy asked. "Ailani." Spongebob said. "Ailani? Spongebob I don't trust that girl and you shouldn't either." Sandy said. "Sandy she's friendly and nice. She's not evil." Spongebob said. "You think?" Sandy asked. "Sandy!" Spongebob snapped. "Fine. Just be sensitive. Girls like sensitive guys." Sandy said. "Thanks Sandy." Spongebob said as he left. When he got home he saw Gary watching TV. "Gary I need help." Spongebob said. "Meow?" Gary asked. "I have a date." Spongebob said. "Meow Meow Meow." Gary said. "You're saying be myself?" Spongebob asked. "Meow." Gary said. "Thanks." Spongebob said. "Meow! MEOW!" Gary shouted. "Oh I'm going tonight with Ailani." Spongebob said. "MEOW!" Gary shouted. "She's not evil Gary. Anyway thanks and here's a Krabby Patty and I'm sorry about your punishment." Spongebob said as he left. "Meow." Gary said as he bit in the Krabby Patty.


	6. Dinner Date

Before I start I want to warn you this chapter is very short with romance

* * *

Dinner Date

By 6 PM Spongebob was at the Krusty Krabs in a fancy tuxedo. "Looking sharp." Mr. Krabs said. "Thank you Mr. Krabs. She should be here soon." Spongebob said as they saw a big limo pull up. "That's her." Pearl squealed. Out came Ailani more beautiful than ever in a long red dress with black high heels. "Ooh." Some rich fish said. "She's lovely." One rich fish said. "No talking to the lady. She has a date." Mr. Krabs spat. "Hey Spongy. You look more adorable in a tux." Ailani cooed. "I got this for you." Spongebob said holding up a bunch of roses. "Oh Spongy they're romantic!" Ailani cooed as they sat down. "How may I take your order?" Squidward snarled. "Mr. Squidward." Mr. Krabs snarled. "Gr. May I please take your order?" Squidward spat. "Two things of Krabby Patties, tea, and salads." Spongebob said. "Coming up." Squidward snarled as he left. Hours later after dinner the two were talking. "Spongy that was an excellent dinner. You ordered me a limo for a nice entrance and nice dinner. You are good." Ailani said. "Thanks." Spongebob said. "I'm thinking we could take our friendship to the next level." Ailani said. "What do you mean?" Spongebob asked. "Close your eyes." Ailani said as he did as she kissed him. "AWE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd, but Squidward cooed. "That's romantic." Pearl cooed. "Sickening." Squidward spat. "Be quiet Squidward. Just because you can't get a girlfriend doesn't mean you get to be mean to Spongebob." Pearl spat. "I'm with Pearl on that one." Mr. Krab said. "I'm going to talk to her." Pearl said going to the table. "Hey Spongebob. We need to talk." Mr. Krabs said. "I'll be back." Spongebob said. "Okay." Ailani said as Spongebob left. "So you're Ailani?" Pearl asked. "Yes and you are?" Ailani asked. "I'm Pearl. I'm Mr. Krabs daughter." Pearl said. "It's nice to meet you." Ailani said. "Say are you busy tomorrw?" Pearl asked. "Why?" Ailani asked. "I'm just wondering because if you want we could shopping." Pearl said. "Sure. I love shopping." Ailani said as Pearl left. "Spongy is it okay if I leave? I have to get home to do stuff." Ailani said. "Sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Spongebob said as Ailani left.


	7. Shopping Spree & Suspectants

Again sorry for the short chapter

* * *

Shopping Spree & Suspectants

The next day Pearl, Ailani, and Sandy were at the mall. "Remind me why she's here?" Sandy asked annoyed. "We're girls and we need to shop." Pearl said. "Ugh." Sandy groaned. "Where do we go first?" Ailani asked. "Clothes store." Pearl said as they went to the clothes store. "I like this outfit." Pearl said holding up a pink tank top, blue jeans, and white blues. "It's nice. How about this?" Sandy asked holding up a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue boots. "Okay I guess, but this is nice." Ailani said as she held up a black tube top, black jeans, and black leather boots. "Erm... no one wears black anymore. And if they do they're evil." Pearl said. "Well where I lived black is the new pink." Ailani said. "Okay..." Pearl said. "Hey guys." Patrick said. "Hey Patrick." Pearl, Ailani, and Sandy said. "What's with the shopping?" Patrick asked. "What's it to ya Chubby?" Ailani spat as Patrick upperlip started quivering. "What?" Patrick whimpered. "I said what's it too ya Tubby?" Ailani snarled as Patrick bursted out in tears. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Patrick cried as he left. "That was rude." Pearl spat. "He wanted to know." Ailani spat. "So? He didn't deserve that rude comment." Sandy spat. "Hmpt. I got to go anyway I'm planning to see Spongebob anyway." Ailani said as they seen police cops. "Stand where you are. You pay the clothes or it's jail time." The police cop demanded. "I don't think so." Ailani snarled as she kicked the cop into the other on knocking them out. "Get her!" The others demanded. "Hmpt this shall be fun." Ailani said punching and kicking her way out of the cops. "Losers. Think you could beat me? HA! Never." Ailani spat as she left. "She's a theif." Pearl snarled. "We have to warn Spongebob." Sandy said as she and Pearl paid their stuff and left. At Spongebob's he was watching the news. "I can't believe that store got robbed." Spongebob said. "Ailani did it." Patrick said whipping his tears. "Patrick she didn't do it!" Spongebob snapped. "But she did." Pearl said. "We saw her." Sandy said. "Meow." Gary said. "You're all liars! Sandy, Pearl, Patrick I think you oversaid you're welcome!" Spongebob snapped as they left. "Gary bedtime!" Spongebob snapped. "MEOW!" Gary shouted. "BED!" Spongebob roared as Gary went to bed. "They know nothing. Ailani isn't evil. She's sweet, innocent, and we're in love." Spongebob spat.


	8. Plankton?

Again sorry for the short chapter

* * *

Plankton?

The next at the Chum Bucket Ailani and Plankton were talking. "So you got him in our plan?" Plankton asked. "Duh. It's easy. That sponge is too stupid to think. And to think a beautiful girl like myself would fall for such a loser like Spongebob. Come on he works at a crummy job, but it gets a lot of dough which I happened to have and he has loser friends." Ailani said. "Did you get the Krabby Patty formula?" Plankton asked. "Here." Ailani said handing him the bottle. "MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE DID IT! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Plankton screamed laughing manically. "SHH! People could hear." Ailani snarled as the two went inside. Unknown to them Mr. Krabs and Squidward heard. "I knew that girl had something going on." Squidward snarled. "I don't think Spongebob will like it either, but we need to tell him." Mr. Krabs said. "And get the bottle back." Squidward said. "She stole me money, the formula, and clothes at the mall. She'll pay for this." Mr. Krabs snarled. "Pay for what?" Spongebob asked. "Spongebob? We have something to tell you." Mr. Krabs said. "Your girlfriend is evil! She works for Plankton! She stole the formula, Mr. Krabs' money, and from that mall. Now you're heart!" Squidward snapped. "She's not like that! I'll prove you all wrong!" Spongebob cried as he left. "I'll say this one last time Mr. Krabs he's CRAZY!" Squidward roared.


	9. Sandy VS Ailani

Sandy VS Ailani 

The next day the crew was at the Krusty Krabs when they seen Plankton. "Plankton! What do you want?" Mr. Krabs spat. "To run you out of business! Of course with the help of my lovely assistant." Plankton said as Ailani came in. "Ailani, but why?" Spongebob asked. "Don't you get it Spongy you're not my type. I like the bad boys. And I got what we came for." Ailanis said holding up a bottle. "The Krabby Patty formula! But you kissed me and said you wanted to take our friendship to the next level!" Spongebob shouted. "You mean love? Ha! I would never be caught as your lover! You're a loser Spongebob!" Ailani shouted. "I told you she was evil." Sandy snarled. "Yeah and she made me cry and stole from that mall." Patrick snarled. "Meow!" Gary snapped. "I want me money!" Mr. Krabs snapped. "You took daddy's money! How could I buy stuff without daddy's credit card!?" Pearl snapped. "Or get my pay!?" Squidward snapped. "I trusted you and you turned on me!" Spongebob cried. "Of course I did you're a LOSER!" Ailani screamed. "I had it with you sister! Ready to dance?" Sandy snarled. "Anytime squirrel." Ailani snarled as they got into fighting mode. "Cat fight! Cat fight!" Patrick shouted. "Hiya!" Sandy shouted as she kicked Ailani in the back. "Gr. Good for a squirrel, but this fight won't last long for you." Ailani snarled as she punching Sandy in the chin. "You're pretty good, but could you win?" Sandy asked as she kicked Ailani in stomach. "This is getting interesting, but YOU WON'T WIN!" Ailani roared. "Bring it on sister!" Sandy shouted as the two continued fighting. "Get her Sandy we're counting on you!" Mr. Krabs shouted. "WOOHOO!" Patrick cheered. "I just had about enough of you!" Sandy shouted as she kicked Ailani in the head. "Gr! You won't win!" Ailani snapped as Patrick punched her making her almost unconscious. "We did now." Patrick said mockingly. "Good punch Patrick." Sandy said. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Plankton screamed. "I'll take that." Mr. Krabs said taking back the money. "At least got the formula." Plankton said as he opened the paper up. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Plankton screamed. "You think I leave me formula in the same place forever. HA! Not a chance. Now get out you pest!" Mr. Krabs snappe as he grabbed Plankton and flung him to a far distance. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS KRABS!!!!!!!! Ouch!" Plankton screamed. "We got her." The policemen said as they grabbed the barely conscious Ailani. "Spongy you'll save me won't you?" Ailani asked as Spongebob turned his back. "Do I know you?" Spongebob spat. "Please." Ailani begged as Spongebob karate chopped her head making her unconscious. "Never backstabber." Spongebob spat. "MEOW!" Gary cheered. "That was awesome!" Patrick shouted. "Nice choppin Spongebob." Sandy said. "Yeah it was awesome." Pearl said as they saw Spongebob sad. "Spongebob?" Sandy asked as Spongebob left crying. "Poor Spongebob. He found love, but with the wrong girl." Pearl said. "I feel kinda sorry for the little runt." Squidward said. "It's that girl's fault. She took his heart away before we stopped her." Patrick snarled. "I'll talk to him." Sandy said as she left.


	10. A Happy Ending

This is the very last chapter of this story and very short and romantic for SpongebobXSandy fans thanks for reading

* * *

A Happy Ending

At Spongebob's he was crying his head off when he heard a knock. "Go away." Spongebob sobbed. "Spongebob it's Sandy." Sandy said. "Go away." Spongebob sobbed. "Please will you let me in." Sandy said as Spongebob opened the door. "What do you want?" Spongebob sobbed. "I'm sorry about what happened." Sandy said. "How could she do this to me?" Spongebob sobbed. "She wasn't the one." Sandy said. "Why do you care anyway?" Spongebob sobbed. "Because you're my friend." Sandy said taking off her helmet and kissing him passionately and putting it back on. "What?" Spongebob asked. "Understand it Spongebob. Ailani might have not been the one, but maybe I am." Sandy said as she hugging Spongebob. "Thanks Sandy." Spongebob said. "That's what I'm here for." Sandy said. "Wait." Spongebob said. "Yeah?" Sandy asked seeing Spongebob in his karate gear. "I want a fair one." Spongebob said smirking evilly. "You're on." Sandy said as the two left.

End!

* * *

Tell me is you like it or not in your review because I worked hard on this. And sorry for the mistakes. 


End file.
